User blog:Awesome Betterhero/Bugs Bunny vs Family Feud (Awesome Rap Battles)
In the second Awesome Rap Battle, we have legendary cartoon character Bugs Bunny rapping against the hosts of Family Feud, to see who is the funnier television personality. Battle Steve Harvey Ladies and gents, it's Steve Harvey, and I'm ready to straight talk 'Bout how this glorified chinchilla's gonna need a real doc I always Looney Tune out of your outdated cartoon So many spin-offs, live action blends, it's clear that you've pruned There ain't nothing "Brod" when this "rick" spits it quick Only time you were appealing's when you were dressed like a chick Warner Bros. got nothing on me and my boys, and my twin So step your rabbit feet aside for this true comedian Bugs Bunny Call me Taz, cause this Devil's bringing in the hottest raps And hitting your egghead with a toon slap to make it crack I'm sweetly Tweeting out my sick Merrie Melodie I'm the cartoon king! This merry-go-round revolves around me I don't carrot all about your milked game show Because it's 0% substance, and 100% panty jokes! When I look at your head, the only hare I see is me Trying to win's a bigger mistake than Miss Universe 2015 Richard Dawson, Ray Combs , Louie Anderson , Richard Karn , and John O'Hurley all clap while walking in front of Steve. Family Feud Hosts Richard D.| Ray | Louie | Richard K. | John It's time for the hosts with the most to buzz in And hunt you down like Elmer, but with none of your schemin' You're just a second Louie if you think you can end this You washed up wabbit. Last time you were big was chungus! Before we polish off this battle like our shiny new cars Let's hear it from the Richards. Show me some bars! There's no room in our family for wisecracking smart alecks Tricks are for kids, like the few who still watch you, rabbit Before I go all Hogan's Heroes and shoot this guy out We'll rip out his buckteeth and use them to shank his eyes out! When you're not down in your hobbit hole, you're just out of place The top 1 answer's on the board. Name a disgrace I know. It's Bugs! Your answer is correct Cause when you feud with this family, you're sure to get an X! Bugs Bunny Of course, you know, this means war, and I've got even more tricks One ugly mug was bad enough. Now I have to look at six We got a bore from Seinfeld, and a fivehead Donald Trump Dawson the kissaholic won't even be kissing my rump Now I'm Combing through Ray, Family Feud's tragic upchuck With no luck at hosting. He's a lay down, not a stand-up Karn needs a Home Improvement for his cringy comedy Before I remodel his face with a glove to the goatee Let me leave things off on Harvey, the current host to roast Take some Little Big Shots at this overdramatic croak When the Hare Force puts up a fight, it won't be funny I'll score a win so quick, you can call it fast money! WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! AWE-AWE-AWE-SOME-SOME-SOME RAP BATTLES! Who won? Family Feud Hosts Bugs Bunny hint for the next battle: Your raps go straight through me. You're Juji-sure to fail Category:Blog posts